


Where Towers Stand

by SleepySpeedster



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Clairvoyance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Grief/Mourning, Honor Shipping, Honorshipping, Jouto-chihou | Johto, Kinda (Not exactly enemies), M/M, Minor Character Death, Personal Growth, Personal struggle, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Gym Leader(s), Responsibility, Slow Burn, Spirits, struggle and growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySpeedster/pseuds/SleepySpeedster
Summary: With the death of a loved one Falkner's world begins to spiral as he's unable to properly fulfill his Gym Leader duties. At the request of the Pokemon Association, Morty is forced to intervene and find out what is going on in Violet City and with the Violet City Gym Leader. Through these events Falkner and Morty's lives slowly begin to change.[Be sure to read the first chapter notes.][Updated Mar. 21, 2018! Chapter 5 and 6's notes are written.]





	1. Incense

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is mostly reliant on the game universe of HG/SS. There are references to the Pokemon Adventures manga such as Falkner being a part time police officer, how his father's name is Walker, and a few other things and mechanisms which are pulled from the manga.
> 
> As for ages in this universe: Falkner is 24 and Morty is 25.
> 
> And the rating is not set in stone. I may change it to M if necessary.
> 
> This might be a bit rough because I want to gives you guys a taste of it before I go potentially silent and write the rest of it. So be sure to book mark this fic if you're interested in it as it will be more than just two or three chapters.
> 
> **** Comments, questions, and reactions are 100% welcomed! ****

             The cloying scent of incense clings to Falkner. It’s stuck to his black suit, it clings to his hair, his skin; Falkner is suffocated by the scent as he crosses the threshold into his home. The lights are off and blindly he walks, but in the shadows images of is father and his bird Pokemon flash. His loud laugh and the chirping of many Pokemon echo in the empty house once full years and years ago. His rough calloused hands that tousled Falkner’s hair with abandon still prickled his scalp, but beneath the swell of life that carried on in his memories was a sound foreign to those times with his father. Falkner walks through his home of twenty-four years, and as he passes by his father’s room he can’t help, but glance in; looking for him there. His smile flashes in his mind and Falkner bites his lip as a sob bursts from his lips, breaking through the fragile memories of the past. He clenches the door frame for support. 

             The house is silent once more. This is his present and how different it was from everything he had known.

             The chanting of sutras, the noises of the funeral, the condolences, the repeated condolences from everyone who saw him, and the incessant question of whether he was alright; it all lingered inside his head fuzzy as it all had passed him in an incomprehensible flurry. His father was dead. Falkner had promised he would become the greatest bird Pokemon trainer, the best Gym Leader Violet City could ever have (after his father of course), and to be a son he could be proud of. All of those promises had gone unfulfilled in his father’s life. And now his dad was dead.

             Dad is dead.

             The thought squeezes at Falkner’s insides.

             He wants to double over onto the floor, but his hands and nails dig ever tightly into the doorframe of his father's room and he stands.

             His sobs had subsided and Falkner pried himself away from the door frame, slamming the door closed in his trek to the stairs.  His eyes were sore and heavy from the tears he had shed throughout the day, his body ached with each movement and heave, and the damn scent of the funeral incense that clung so stubbornly to him made him sick to his stomach. He wanted a shower. He wanted to vomit as his stomach kept on twisting and turning. He wanted anything, but this. Alone, Falkner slowly trudged up the stairs of his home. He collapses onto his bed; his tie yanked loose in frustration, and his suit jacket haphazardly worn upon his arm after giving up to remove it as he buries himself beneath his pillow and sheets.  

             Falkner had lived alone since he inherited the Gym from his father, but this was a new kind of loneliness. One his heart could not soar above.

                                                                                  — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — 

 

             It is afternoon when Falkner wakes up again, now feeling worse than he had the day before. The aches and pains of his lethargic body mingled with the pain of his thoughts as laid still in bed. Upon his table his ringing Pokegear goes unanswered once more. Dozens of messages from Janine fill his inbox, but not a single one does he lift himself to answer. The room is silent only for a moment before his Pokegear begins to ring again, but this time accompanied by the rocking of a nearby pokeball. Once, twice, thrice, and then with a flash of red light Pigeot’s sharp talons can be heard scrabbling against the wooden floors of the small room as it shuffles to its master’s side.

             With a coo Pidgeot gently nudges Falkner’s arm urging him to get up. Repeatedly he nudges and rubs his head against his master and friend, but instead Falkner placed his hand upon the side of the bird’s face and quietly spoke, “No, Pidgeot. We’re not going out today.”

             Pidgeot lays his head upon Falkner’s bed. Ever present had the bird Pokemon been in the young man’s life. He had known Falkner since he hatched. As a Pidgey he had watched and played with Falkner and his father, as a Pidgeotto he had been by Falkner’s side when he inherited the Violet City Gym, and today he would also be by his master and friend’s side. He would not leave Falkner’s bedside without him. He would not leave him. He was his ever present partner.

 


	2. Violet City Gym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the plan: The next chapters will take more time to come out as I write the rest of the fic and then I'm going to full correct and edit it as a whole, so I don't have to put you all through my initial plan of editing as chapters come out.

[Two Weeks Later; Early Morning]

             Morty lets out a sigh.

             He had finally made it to Violet City, but already he couldn’t help but want to turn back.

             “Why couldn’t they send someone actually from the association again?” Morty mutters under his breath as he makes he way through the entrance of the city.

             He was groggy from his earlier than usual start and disappointed in being so far from the familiar comforts of Ecruteak City. At the least Violet City was quiet and peaceful in the early mornings like Ecruteak with the soft calls of bird Pokemon heard in the distance, and its distinct lack of highly trafficked areas. Violet City was a small place with it’s small history, and despite its similarities to Ecruteak, Morty couldn’t help the dourness of his mood as he made his way into a small teahouse for a short reprieve. He was dying to rest his feet, feed his Pokemon, and himself, but that wasn’t what soured his mood.

             The teahouse was traditional space, but sparse in nature. Past the counter only a couple of tables occupied the open space within the teahouse, and in the corner of the room an old bulky tv sat currently running the weather report for the week. Other than himself the only other patron was an elderly woman who sat with her tea at the counter talking to the owner, a middle aged woman who acknowledge him with a nod.

             Morty took the seat one space over from the elderly woman, and placed his pack on the seat next to him. In the instant he sat down relief rushed from his sore travel worn feet.

             “What can I get for ya?” The patroness asked as she came up to him.

             “Do you happen to serve coffee here?”

             The patroness shook her head and apologized.

             Morty sighed. This teahouse was strictly a tea only house unfortunately for him. Another comfort of Ecruteak that was dearly missed. “Green tea and a couple of Lava Cookies, please.”

             Morty listened to the drone of the weather report and sporadic specks of news that came from the grainy television set, and soon enough his tea and cookies arrive. As Morty munched on one of the cookies he pulled an opened letter from his backpack. The broken seal was that of the joint Kanto and Johto Pokemon Association, and for the second time today Morty’s eyes skimmed the contents of the letter detailing his business in Violet City.

             Early yesterday was when he had received the urgent letter from the association, and even _his_ heart had skipped a beat at the sight of the seal.

             Any sort of call from the Pokemon Association around this time of the year usually only meant one of two things as a Gym Leader: Either you had royally messed up or were slacking in your duties which required a visit to the association headquarters in Goldenrod City, or that a new meeting amongst gym leaders and the association was to be held. However, the latter was usually held at the beginning of the new year, weeks after the holiday get together. Unfortunately, right now they were well into the spring season.

             Fortunately, the letter wasn't about him or Ecruteak City, but rather Violet City and its Gym Leader, Falkner.

             As the Gym Leader of Ecruteak, Violet City was no where near or even on Morty’s radar of responsibilities. However, with only two short routes separating the cities from each other it did put Morty in the vicinity for any required aid, and from what the letter described Violet City was in need of someone to sort out its issues.

             According to the association problems had begun to arise when Falkner’s return of weekly status reports had started to become haphazard in nature. Now the association has reported that they haven't receiving one in weeks. Along with that, there were reports of the Gym being in a state of mess, and complaints from trainers turned away from the Gym have begun to funnel in. The association has repeatedly attempted to get into contact with Falkner, but all letters and calls have gone without response. That’s where Morty came in. As a fellow Gym Leader, and the closest Gym neighboring city to Violet City it was put upon him to immediately find out what Falkner’s situation was and to report back to the Pokemon Association.

             It was somewhat troublesome to Morty to say the least as he had to temporarily close his own Gym for a handful of days in order to look into these issues.

             Morty let out a sigh and took another bite of his cookie.

             “Oh, my…Are you a Gym Leader, dear? ”

             “Hm? I’m, sorry?” Half heard, the question had tore Morty away from his thoughts. He now looked to the elderly woman to the left of him with eyes wide and full of attention.

             “Oh, pardon my nosiness, dear. But I noticed your badge there on your scarf. You are a Gym Leader aren’t you?” She asks pointing to the Fog Badge pinned next to his gold scarf fastener.

             “Yes. I’m Morty of Ecruteak Gym.” He answers holding out his hand for the elderly woman to take.

             Hesitantly she takes his hand with both of hers and gingerly shakes it. There’s a nervous look in her eyes as she asks, “You’re not here about Falkner are you?”

             “Falkner, ma’am?” The confusion is clear on Morty’s face. There hadn’t been any public announcements, so what could she be talking about?

             “Ooooh…” The elderly woman’s hands ball up into tight little fists as she lets out a frustrated groan, ”People are starting to question whether he should be Gym Leader, but the poor boy only just lost his father! Surely, they should have some patience with him, don’t you think, Sylvie?” There’s a frustrated strain in her voice as she turns to the patroness.

             “You know I do, Greta. Poor boy, and even after all the years he’s proudly served as Violet City Gym Leader people are still questioning him. It just ain’t right to give up him all of sudden like that when he’s still trying his best. ” Patroness Sylvie nods as she sips at her own cup of green tea.

             The situation seemed to be an emotionally charged one. Morty mentally took note of as he drank the rest of his tea within the resumed silence.

             “Well, I’m here to see what’s going on. Regardless of the circumstances and whether it’s his best effort something will probably have to be done.” He replied with a nod as he checked the time with his PokeGear, and packed away his leftover cookies.

             Silently Greta and Sylvie looked to each other with a look as Morty packed.

             “I’ve got to get going. Thank your for your hospitality.”

             “Um…Right. Thank you for your patronage.” Sylvie bowed slightly as both she and Greta silently watched him leave with a look of astonishment.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

           Violet City Gym was easy enough to pick out from the other buildings within the city. The flying type gym was the second tallest building in the city save for Sprout Tower which stood before a lake.

             Walking up to the door of the gym Morty had hoped to find Falkner within, but instead all he found were the doors locked. There was no notice or signage indicating any shut down or reason for the Gym to be closed, so he walked to the nearest window. With his hands cupped against the nearest window Morty peered inside. Through the dust covered windows he could see that state of the gym within, more than a few feathers covered the bottom most floor, and from what he could see above the rafters definitely needed a cleaning as cobwebs dangled down from them. So not only was Falkner not present, the gym was closed, and a mess.

             “It’s just like the Pokemon Association said.” He muttered to himself as he dug his hand into his pocket reaching for his PokeGear.

             “Pardon me, sir.” A voice pipes up behind him. The second one to catch him off guard today.

             A policeman a bit shorter than himself with tired eyes, at least from what he could see of the visible one as the other was hidden behind a curtain of blue hair, stood before Morty with his hands on his hips.  
  


             “Is there something I can help you with, sir?” The officer with tired blue eyes asked with a stifled yawn.

             Morty cleared his voice and stood up straighter than he normally would as he realized that to anyone looking at him, he might have looked like some strange sort of peeper, or an unscrupulous individual...He had actually experienced that latter one before. It was never fun. 

             “Yes, actually, officer. I was looking for Gym Leader Falkner. I’m in dire need to speak to him.”

             The officer’s eyes seemed more lucid at that.

             “And what is your business with the Violet City Gym?”

             “My name is Morty. I'm the Gym Leader of Ecruteak City,” Morty clearly displays the gym badge upon his scarf to the officer, “And I am on important business on behalf of the Pokemon Association. I have some questions for him.”

             “Very well then. This is he.”

             “Ex- _Excuse me_?” And for the first time today Morty’s usually stoic demeanor broke. This man wasn’t saying what he thought he was saying was he?

             “I am Falkner of the Violet City Gym, and you said you had some questions for me.” He was. _Dear Ho-Oh he was_. There was no mirth or jocularity in the officer’s eyes as he reiterated. _This was Falkner._ Morty wanted to burst in that moment.

             “Well then?! What do you have to say for the state of your gym? It's covered with feathers and dirt! Why is it closed right now? Why haven’t you been answering the Pokemon Association’s summons?”

             “I admit the Gym needs to be tidied up. However, until recently I’ve been more preoccupied by repairs than the feathers.”

             “Repairs?”

             “During a recent battle a challenger’s Pokemon broke one of the uppermost beams of the gym. We just finished repairs a few days ago.”

             That only partially explained why trainers have been turned away, and the closures. But if the repairs had been finished why was the gym still closed?

             “What about now? Why is the gym closed?”

             “Well, for starters the Violet City gym opens at nine.”

              _What?_

             “What?" Morty's eyes narrow, "But all Johto gyms should be open by eight. Your referee and gym trainers should be on standby in order to inform you of incoming challengers.” That was one of the most basic rules a Gym Leader was to follow. It allowed Gym Leaders to deal with other duties and obligations instead of forcing them to wait within their gyms all hours of the day.

             Falkner lets out a sigh, “Well, as well as a Gym Leader I’m also a part-time officer. I take the early patrol shifts due to my already early schedule.”

             “Violet City isn’t exactly huge. Just why are you the one taking on this responsibility? Aren’t there others in the city who could?” Morty crosses his arms.

             “Violet City is _small_. That means it has less of a populace, and therefore means there are less people to take up these jobs.” The frustration was growing in Falkner’s voice as Morty pushed for the answers he needed. The faster he got them, then the faster he could report to the Association, and the faster he got out of the city and back to his own Gym, and out of Falkner's hair.

             “Well, even between-”

             Falkner lets out a frustrated growl, “I have many duties to Violet City! Not only do I have duties to the Gym, but I also have duties to the police department, the upkeep of Sprout Tower, the preservation of the Ruins of Alph, as well as the Pokemon Association! _I am only one man_. I would think you would understand as a fellow Gym Leader, but it seems I’m wrong! So, _pardon_ me if at times I am unable to report back to the association about my every damn movement.” Falkner grit his teeth and exhaled a sharp breath, “Now if you’ll excuse me, Gym Leader Morty, I have to get back to _work_.” Without another word Falkner adjusts his officer’s cap and angrily stamps off and away from the Gym.

             This wasn’t going to be as simple as Morty had first thought. At least he had answers for the Pokemon Association. It was a start. Or so he thought as he watched Falkner and the haze that lingered around him disappear from his view.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

             As Morty checked into the Pokecenter he heard the whispers of the other trainers. Some angry at Falkner for delaying their journey, some confused as what to do and when the gym would reopen, some even questioned Falkner’s ability to be a Gym Leader just like Greta had said in the teahouse, and a few others whispered about him as he got his room key. They wondered what Morty was doing in Violet City, and if something was going to happen. As Morty walked to his room he was certain he could feel a swell of chaos if nothing was done. 

             After letting his pokemon out of their pokeballs, and putting out food for them Morty pulled out his Pokegear and laid on the bed. It was only noon, but the gym leader was already exhausted. However, there still left one thing he had to do. Scrolling down his contacts he selected one labeled ‘P.A. Chairman’ and waited. He dreaded these sorts of calls.

             [ _Yes, hello, Morty? Have you arrived in Violet City?_ ]

             “Hello, Chairman. Yes, sir. I’ve arrived in Violet City and taken a look at things.”

             [ _And what seems to be the issue?_ ]

             “Well, it seems there were all sorts of issues such as extensive damage to the gym during a battle which prevented the gym from opening; however, that’s been fixed. There also may be an issue with strain as Falkner has numerous duties to the city itself and….”

             [ _Hm. Yes, Violet City is one of the smaller cities in Johto and tends to find itself underpopulated at times. However Falkner’s never voiced that it was an issue before._ ] Morty can hear the Chairman pull and stroke at his goatee […You sounded as if you have something else to say.]

             “There was also the issue of a… _personal matter._ ”

             [ ** _Ah_** , _yes, I only recently heard about that. I must send my condolences to Falkner....You know, Walker was a former Gym Leader under the association. I’m so sorry to hear that he passed._ ]

             There’s a pause in the line. Morty listens intently incase he might miss something. In an instance his brows that were scrunched together with concentration shoot up with surprise.

             “I’m sorry, Chairman, but _what?_ ” He sputters.

             [ _You heard me. I want you to remain in Violet City. Help Falkner with his duties any way you can for the next few weeks. It’s imperative that the Violet City Gym is up and running smoothly. As the first gym in the Johto League, Falkner is to weed out which newcomers don’t have the potential and drive to take on the rest of the league from those who do. He’s essential to the League system….However,_ ] There’s another pause on the line from the Chairman, [ _if there is no improvement with Falkner I will unfortunately have to consider finding a replacement for him regardless of his circumstances. I hate to say it considering Walker, but that would be the next necessary step if things were not to improve._ ]

             Morty thought he had to be worried about abandoning his own gym with this trip, but at this rate the entire League will be out of work. “That’ll effect the rest of the Gym Leaders, sir. We won’t have any challengers for more than a month.” Morty shot up from his laying position on the bed.  

             [ _I know it will, Morty, but it’s the only alternative available in this situation. Either you help Falkner shape up or the Pokemon Association Council will start looking for the next Violet City Gym Leader, and that is that on the subject Morty._ ]

             “…Shit.” Morty spat as he stared at his silent PokeGear which drew the attention of his Gengar who floated over to him with a frown on its face.

             Morty had thought leaving his Gym closed for a few days had been somewhat bad, he had thought this pause he would have to take in his training had been bad, but dealing with the replacement and the time it would take to find a replacement gym leader for Violet City was the worst case scenario in his opinion. He and Falkner were in no way friends after their meeting today. In fact, they were barely acquaintances, even though this had not been their first meeting. Due to the proximity of their cities the Association had paired them up for a conference at the then new association headquarters in Goldenrod City. Back then he had still been a relatively green Gym Leader, and Falkner might have been as well, if his memory served him correctly, but neither interacted much for the duration of the conference; Save for a friendly handshake and an introduction. Morty remembers hanging around and talking to Jasmine most of all back then. She had been labeled a bit of quirky individual at the time just like himself from how little she talked at the conferences, but Morty in those his few days he spent around her had found that she was just incredibly shy around new people. He and Jasmine were very similar, though one might not have expected it by looking at them. 

             “ _Gen…gar_?” Morty’s Gengar tugged on his sleeve getting his attention.

             Morty sighed as he pat his Gengar’s head, “We’re going to be here a lot longer than I anticipated, Gengar.” But Morty had to see this through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the plan: The next chapters will take more time to come out as I write the rest of the fic and then I'm going to full correct and edit it as a whole, so I don't have to put you all through my initial plan of editing as chapters come out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeey I lied in my notes. I'm just going to churn out chapters and publish them once I finish editing them because I have no patience.

             It was 10:40 AM and for Morty the new morning was off to a poor start as he walked into the teashop.

             “…So are you _sure_?” Morty asked, “…No one in the city actually sells coffee?”  
“Sorry, dear. There aren’t any cafe’s around an old city like this, so most people just get a personal supply from Goldenrod.” Sylvie replied.

             Morty sighed, “Another green tea set then, please.” With that he sat back down and set the book he was holding down on the counter.

             He supposed if he couldn’t find coffee in Violet City green tea would have to do. He liked it enough after years of drinking it amidst ceremonies and politely accepting it as a refreshment while on the job for someone. Some of the elderly citizens of Ecruteak would even send him off with a dry assortment of tea-leaves as payment. While the caffeine was a decent pick me up green tea in the morning just it wasn’t the same as enjoying a fresh cup of coffee first thing after he had woken up. He would sit around with his Pokemon, a partially dressed, yet comfortable mess as he ate breakfast and listened to the bird pokemon and their early morning calls. Sometimes he would even listen to the radio broadcasts as he cleaned the house, before setting out to the Gym or the Burnt Tower or another duty that required his attention. But this wasn’t home. Of course the same familiarities of Ecruteak weren’t going to be found in a city he was foreign to, and with work to do he wasn’t here to relax either.

             Morty thumbed the pages of the book before turning to the first section of pages he had folded over, studying it carefully against the map of his PokeGear. At the least he wished he had more space to stretch out.

             The bell affixed to the entrance chimes.

             “Ah, it's you again; The gym leader.” An elderly voice calls out to Morty.

             He turns around to see Greta and with a polite smile he greets her as she enters, “Yeah. Me again.”

             “Did you get to meet Falkner yesterday?” Greta asked as the patroness set down Morty's order.

             “Ah…Yes, I did.” The smile on Morty’s lips falters for a moment as he remembers the encounter. It was a simple task and even then it hadn’t gone well.

             Her brows furrow together and she frowns at his answer. Was there some sort of problem? “How long do you plan on staying, dear?”

             “Pardon?” Morty had always been comfortable within a battle and amongst trainers. He exuded confidence and a casualness about his life and on the field. But with just a scrutinizing look his innate collectedness fled him. He questioned himself.

             “Please, don’t give up on him yet." She pleaded taking his hand into her own two. Morty's shoulder's jumped at the soft touch, but he did not pull away, "Falkner’s not usually like this. He's just going through a difficult time.”

             Morty’s quiet for a moment. There’s a second of relief, and another he considers his answer to Greta. Her eyes were filled with concern for the Violet City Gym Leader. Of course he couldn’t just give up. He had a job to do, but the look of concern she had for Falkner…it resonated with him. Where would he be in this world today if it were not for Edith?

             “I promise." He softly speaks out those words before more firmly stating, "I won’t give up on, Falkner.” There wasn't a second thought in his mind.

             “Good.” Greta smiles up at Morty, and lets go of his hand. For a moment as her warm hand grasped his own she reminded him even more of Medium Edith.

             “Do you mind if I ask you something?” He ventured feeling a bit more comfortable with her.

             “Of course.” Greta smiled as she sat back down in her chair.

             “You’ve lived in Violet City for a while now haven't you?”

             “Dear, I’ve lived here my entire my life. I’ve seen just about everything in this city.” She smiles proudly.

             “Save for quite a few things.” Sylvie piped up as she brought out Greta's tea, “She certainly wasn’t here for the erecting of Sprout Tower, or the Ruins of Alph. Or have you been hiding secrets from us, Greta?” She teases with a smirk on her lips.

             Greta shoots Sylvie a look, “I was here in Violet City long before you were even born, _missy_.”

             Morty grinned at that; a chuckle escaping him, but Sylvie takes it in stride as she grins herself.

             “Alright, alright,” She laughs holding up her hands in mock surrender, “Greta might not have been here when Sprout Tower was built, but she and her family probably have more knowledge on the city than just about anyone.”

             “Actually,” Morty says, “That would be of help to me. I was wondering how I could get to this address?” Morty points to within the book, and both Greta and Sylvie move in closer to get a look.

             “Oh, that's the old residential area, isn’t?” Sylvie murmurs before looking back to Morty, “There used to be a lot of houses there, but now only a few people live in that part of the city. You know the area don’t you, Greta?”

             “I do. Here.” Greta using her napkin and taking a pen from Sylvie quickly scribbled down the directions to the address.

             “Thank you, I really appreciate this.” Morty thanked both of the women with a bow.

             The three of them settled in. Greta and Sylvie talked to each other and Morty. Conversation bouncing about between the latest tidbit of gossip around Johto. Morty listened with an amused smile on his lips. He didn't have a clue about who the latest Pokeathalon star was or what she had been up to, but from what Greta and Sylvie were saying it sounded like nothing good. Soon their attention turned to Morty. Curiosity about the Ecruteak Gym Leader bubbled over between them, but they were polite as they included him in their discussion, and asked him questions about Ecruteak, the dance hall they had heard so much about and the "very beautiful" Kimono Girls, and all the while the old television played in the background as they drank tea and ate, but soon enough Morty stood and had to be on his way.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

             Walking down the residential path it was clear to Morty that cars hadn’t touched this area of Violet City in a long time. It was nothing short of stunning as he made his way to his destination. The land was spacious, many large trees grew within the neighborhood, but still you could see the wide open blue sky above you, and below the grass looked lush amongst the traditional style houses.

             He looked down at the paper napkin and then up again to the large house at the end of the path. Each one of the homes that Morty had passed by had been beautiful with their violet shingled roofs and their modest sense, but the one in front of him held a different sort beauty even as it loomed above the others. It was of the same traditional Johtonian style found across cities in the region with its signature wooden veranda and sliding doors, but what set it apart from the other homes in the area was the deep blue shingles that decorated the roof in contrast to the usual deep violet, and its height. The home was built two floors up rather than spanning the width of the land on one floor. It seemed like a perfect place for a flying-type trainer.

             “So this is where he lives.” Morty murmurs to himself in awe as he walks up the stone path to the wooden entrance. He exhales and knocks on the entrance door, “Falkner? Are you in?” Did he even have the right house?

             It takes another knock and a moment more of waiting, but Falkner with his hair disheveled and dark lines under his eyes opens the door. It takes only a second and a look of irritation crosses his features as soon as realizes it’s Morty at his door. Without a word to the other gym leader Falkner moves to slam the door. The door rattles with a resounding thud as Morty quickly grabs the door impeding him. He was older, taller, and stronger than Falkner, but his intent had not been on stopping the other. Not completely. Instead Morty’s gaze lingered not on the irritated face in front of him that glared and want to bore a hole in his head, but instead at the haze that hung around his shoulders. It was the same haze that clung to Falkner the day before. To those untrained and unattuned who didn’t know better it was almost as if it was a palpable aura that flowing out of Falkner, but he recognized this haze for what it was. 

             This was a spirit.

             That was what clung so incessantly to Falkner the day before.

             He stepped closer to the home and as Falkner’s grimace deepened and his body tensed the spirit followed suit, and shuddered and writhed suddenly. It was a curious little reaction. A threat perhaps?

             “ _What_?" He hisses through clenched teeth, "What are you doing here?” Despite his exhausted look Falkner demanded with a force that Morty hadn't expected, and in turn the spirit writhed in its hazy form once more. Its ‘body’ stretched trying to grow larger, but it wasn’t consuming or suffocating of its selected host like a harmful spirit. Nor did Falkner even seem to notice or be affected by it.

             Morty pursed his lips in thought and confusion as he stared at the spirit, “Are you…feeling alright?”

             “ _What?_ ” He almost sounds offended by the question before he gives it time and answers, “...I’m fine. Tired.” Falkner concedes; the spirit is calm, “But I’m fine.” He might be saying that, but clearly he was frayed at the edges Morty thought. Though from how thinly spread the other leader was it was natural enough for him to be exhausted, “How did you even find me? What are you doing here? _At my home._ Are you some kind of stalker?” He asks, anger clearly rising, and with it the hazy spirit wriggles and writhes.

             Suddenly the answer hits Morty.

             The spirit's actions were directed towards himself. What was the point of this show if Falkner couldn’t sense it? It was trying to frighten him away! It wanted him away from Falkner, and inwardly Morty couldn’t help, but smirk at that.

             A protective spirit, huh? He didn’t run into those very often. It was a true rarity for a spirit to be proactive in death, though ghosts and spirits were able to come into contact with the living by moving objects and such this was something else entirely for Morty. For now the spirit wasn’t a threat, so at the least he could leave it be for now. After all he saw spirits all the time just walking down the street, following loved ones, doting on them as they did in life regardless of death. Just because he could see them didn’t mean they were malevolent or capable of harm. The Mediums had taught him that well.

             “No, not a stalker,” Morty raises his hands up in front of him in surrender. _See, I’m not a threat? Annoying, clearly to you, but not a threat._ “If I was a stalker I’m sure I wouldn’t be knocking on your door.”  Morty chuckles trying to ease the tension.

             Unfortunately Falkner wasn’t laughing.

             “…Um.” Hopefully he wasn’t going to try to arrest him out of the blue. Morty hoped not, but as Falkner’s stare began to bore into him more he decided that perhaps it was better for him to try again, “I checked in on the gym this morning…At 9 AM,” Morty was certain to mention after yesterday’s debacle, “I waited a while and you never turned up to open the gym.”

             “I was on patrol still. I was just running late today.”

             Morty rubs the back of his neck a nervous frown on his lips, “I actually checked with the police station as well. Another officer told me that you hadn’t stopped by that morning or yesterday. I told him I had seen you on patrol yesterday and he told me you weren’t actually scheduled to go on patrol, but you did anyway.” The officer had made it clear to him that he was grateful for the help, but more than anything he had been confused. He couldn’t blame the man. Morty was confused by it all too.

             Falkner sighs annoyed by Morty’s doggedness with him, “So you’re just incessant. Well, how did you find me- My home? You have to admit that’s pretty creepy.”

             He wasn’t the first to say that about him, but Morty smiled regardless.

             “I’m a clairvoyant, _so_ being incessant, and finding people is, _well_ , sort of _my_ thing.” He chuckles, “I guess being a bit creepy is part it too.”

             “Wait…You’re serious?” The look on his face is skeptical, but Falkner opens the door wider and steps out just a bit past the threshold.

             “Well, actually I found you through _this_ …” Morty shifts his backpack and pulls out the thin book he had shown to Greta and Sylvie. Plain as the white pages that made up its insides the front of it clearly read: Violet City - City Directory. Every Violet City resident, property, and business’s address was listed in the thin book. Fortunately enough for Morty the Pokecenter had a few copies.

             Visibly he can see Falkner ease as he leans his back against the frame of the door. His arms may have still have been crossed against his chest, but it was a small step forward.

             “Though I’m not lying about a clairvoyant. People all over Johto and even some from other regions request the use of my abilities. It…actually keeps me pretty busy. It’s a duty of mine like patrolling is one of yours.”

             “Oh.” Stranger had happened in the regions, so a clairvoyant wasn’t too out there, “So why are you still here then? I thought you were only inquiring so you could report back to the association?”

             Morty falters slightly and tugs slight at his scarf - his gaze avoiding Falkner’s own scrutinizing one, “I want to apologize. I was insensitive yesterday. I made light of your responsibilities to Violet City. And you’re right. I should have been more understanding.” Morty looks back to Falkner with a serious and determined look in his eyes that even surprised the other gym leader. He need him to know this in that moment, “I _do_ understand. You’re busy and being pulled in so many directions right now,” The spirit that clung around Falkner’s shoulders calmed in that moment as Morty spoke, “I want to help you. Maybe, if you’d let me, I could help ease the strain of your duties, and things can go back to normal.”

             Falkner is taken aback by the apology and offer. That much is clear even within his exhausted eyes.

             The Violet City Gym Leader sighs, “I…I suppose I don’t have a choice do I? How…How do you plan to proceed?”

             “Well, first I’ll need your number.” Morty says pulling out his Pokegear from his pocket and extending it out to Falkner. Practically with just a push of a button and their numbers would be added to the other’s contact lists just like that. It was easy enough that even the youngest trainer’s wouldn’t have a problem with it.

             Morty waits with his Pokegear outstretch to Falkner.

             And he waits.

             “I…” Falkner falters. He hadn’t reached into his pockets or anything. Was he not willing to give him his number? Morty guessed he _was_ being a _bit_ abrasive just turning up to the other’s home… _uninvited_ …and _demanding_ his number.

             …. _Was_ he actually acting like a stalker? The thought crossed his mind like a cold chill. Medium Edith wouldn’t be pleased to get a call from him from jail of all places.

             Actually Falkner just seemed a bit…flustered?

             “Can…Can you just wait here for a moment?” Falkner asks.

             “Oh…sure?” Morty replies, and suddenly the door slams causing him to jump. Falkner had disappeared within his home. It had been unexpected, and now he was left waiting…Again.

             Morty leans in closer to the door and the sound of running feet and scrambling through drawers can be heard within. Quickly the sound becomes distant, and there’s the distinct rhythmic thud of running up stairs, and just as fast the sound disappeared into the distance it gets closer again. Hurriedly, Morty backs away from the door, and Falkner is back with his Pokegear in hand, holding it out to him somewhat out of breath.

             It was now Morty’s turn to stare at the Pokegear held out to him, though he did so questioningly.

             “Have you not been carrying it on you these last few weeks? Someone _must_ have been worried about you, Falkner.” The stubborn words tumble from Morty’s lips before he had a chance to stop himself. It was just such a surprise. The Chairman had said they had been trying to get in touch with Falkner for weeks, but there must have been others too.

             Before he can even begin to apologize Falkner clicks his tongue annoyed, embarrassed, and clearly ticked off with him. “Just give me your number, alright?” He changes the topic as he presses a button on his Pokegear and it readies to swap information with Morty’s own.

             “Well, I guess we’ve found a starting point at least. Start carrying around your Pokegear.” Morty says readying his own once more and holding it out to Falkner’s. Suddenly a ping sounds out from each of the Pokegears signaling a successful contact swap. “I wanted to go over your duties with you and what I could help you with, but,” Falkner tries to stifle a yawn as he listens, “...You seem a bit exhausted. So how about we start tomorrow morning?”

             Falkner bites his lip, “...That seems alright.”

             “Alright.” Morty seemed happy with that, “I’ll call you before I head over so keep your Pokegear on you.” He smiled taking a step back as his bid Falkner goodbye, “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

             It takes Falkner a moment, but Morty hears him call out and say, “Yeah”.

             “Rest up, too! We’ll start early!” Morty calls back in and in the distance he’s sure he sees Falkner nod before he returned inside and closed the door behind him. It was another step. Another solid step forward and Morty couldn’t help, but feel a bit happy with that. Tomorrow the real work would begin.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

             Falkner closes the door and leans against it. He looks down to his Pokegear and the open contact list. Morty’s name was highlighted. The Ecruteak Gym Leader was a pretty strange guy with his goofy headband. He was determined and strange, and honestly he was difficult to read. Falkner had always been keen eyed when it came to reading trainers. He could figure always them out from how they moved, how they threw their pokeballs, or how they spoke in general or to their pokemon. With just a bit of time he could tell what sort of person they were. That was one of the reasons he was the first Gym Leader in the Johto League. He knew what sort of people entered his gym, be they over confident and misunderstanding of their role as a trainer, kind, determined, or unready to continue their journey just yet. But the Ecruteak Gym Leader - Morty - was difficult to read. There was something about him that was calm, yet he was also tense and serious at the same time; he was strange that way, but also he seemed nice? He couldn’t understand him or his need to help. They didn’t even know each other! Not well, anyways. He had mentioned that the Pokemon Association had sent him, so why did he care to try to hard? Was that just his personality?

             A ping sounds out from Falkner’s Pokegear and a message notification pops up onto his screen. Thirty-four messages in total he had left unanswered in the past two weeks.

‘ _Someone must have been worried about you, Falkner._ ’

             Staring down at the message Falkner’s thumb hovers over the name. He selects the contact and holds his Pokegear to his ear and waits.

             “…Hi, Janine.”

             [“ _…Falkner?!_ ”]

             “…Yeah, it’s me. I’m sorry I haven’t been responding to your messages and calls.”

             Janine lets out a frustrated groan, [“ _Falkner, you asshole!_ ”] He’s taken by surprise by the sudden yelling, but also he could swear Janine sounded like she could cry in that moment, [“ _I was worried about you! I was so worried about you, you jerk!_ ”]

             Falkner can feel a sting sensation in his eyes, “I’m sorry. It’s…just been tough recently. Dad…” His voice cracks and he sinks against the door.

             [“ _I know. It’s alright. You don’t have to say anything_.”] Janine’s voice is uncharacteristically soft in the moment. Falkner knew her as her tough and proud self. She was usually just as stubborn as he was. They were both children of former Gym Leaders and so proud because of it.

             “…Janine?” Falkner’s voice was soft.

             [“ _Yeah?_ ”]

             “Will you just talk to me for a little while longer?”

             [“ _Of course_.”]

             Falkner stood and walked up the stairs to his room still on the phone with Janine. Dust covered the surface of every piece of furniture he passed by, but he hadn't cared to clean in the last few weeks. He had been tired, too tired to do much more than shower, get dressed, and continue on.


	4. A Second Attempt, A Worse First Attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! This chapter is longer than my first two chapters combined, and also longer than each individual chapter published so far. 
> 
> Tell me what you think of this chapter! I felt like I didn't know how to write while writing it, so I'd love some feedback. Are you getting the emotions of the characters? Anything would help me right now. 
> 
> Kudos, even simple comments saying you've liked what you've read so far also help me.

_Thump, thump._

             Falkner stirs in his bed.

_Thump, thump, thump._

             With effort he slowly opens his eyes. Falkner was anything other than ready to get up right now.It must have been Pidgeot running around. He was always fussy in the morning, eager to take an early morning flight. Falkner lets out another groan, the thumping continuing, but he couldn’t give a damn about the noise so long as he felt this exhausted. Just a few more hours in bed, and then he would get up. He promised to whatever deity might have been listening to him. Anything for just a few more hours in bed. That was all he needed. He _promised_ he would get up. Turning on his side Falkner buries his face into the warmth of Pidgeot’s back, he promised Morty that he would–

             “Shit.” Falkner’s exhausted eyes shoot open.

             He was supposed to meet Morty today.

             “Shit! Shit! Shit!” Falkner bolts up from his bed so fast that Pidgeot even gives a startled squawk as the thrown duvet covers him.

             The first time in weeks he had actually set his alarm it hadn’t gone off! Falkner curses as he checks his Pokegear for the time and rushes into his bathroom to brush his teeth and shower as quickly he could.Hot water streams over him, soap quickly scrubbed all over his body and then just as quickly rinsed off, Falkner didn’t have much time for anything else as he dried and changed into a new set of clothes, returned Pidgeot to his poke ball, and raced down the stairs. His home had been a mess since his dad–since the funeral. Dust was everywhere and on every visible surface, but he just hadn’t felt compelled to get up and clean. He hadn’t felt compelled to get up for a long while. Even on patrol his mind had wandered much more than he cared to admit. Well, at least no one was going to step inside his home.

             However, getting a peek inside was an entirely different matter as Falkner rushed out the door and nearly slammed right into Morty.

             “Gah!”Wide eyed Morty was given a start suddenly inches away Falkner’s face, but also by the yelp he voiced, “Ah…Morning. I guess someone’s not much of an early bird?” Morty let out a weak chuckle and greeted Falkner with a smile. A pun? Really? What was with this guy, he wondered. Morty had seemed alright the day before, but now Falkner was having second thoughts.

             “I used to be.” Falkner grumbled in response and shot an annoyed look at him. Was he going to have to push through him as well today?

             “Oh! Sorry.” Morty steps to the side, giving Falkner enough space to exit.

             “So, you seemed liked you had a plan yesterday?” Falkner certainly hoped he did because he was almost certain that there was something off about the Ecruteak Gym Leader.

             “Well, I was hoping today we could go through your schedule, and see what your duties entail, and then I plan accordingly as to what duties I can take up or maybe see if some other solution can be worked out.”

             “That…doesn’t sound too difficult.” Falkner was actually somewhat impressed with the other man, but Morty was still strange in his eyes even as he smiled proudly, “Alright, then we’ll start at…” Falkner paused with thought, “The Ruins of Alph first, then head to the police station since they’re located near each other, and then head to Sprout Tower.” Falkner mapped out their path in his head, though he knew it wasn’t how he usually began the day. The Ruins of Alph tended to be his last stop of the day, but Morty was none the wiser to that. They’d have to pass by the Gym on their way out to the ruins and then back from Sprout Tower, but that would be fine.

             Morty quirked an eyebrow at Falkner who was already walking ahead of him. “And then the gym, right?”

             Falkner stops, “…Of course. Now come on.” He continues to walk ahead of Morty seemingly not caring if he left him in his wake.

             Morty stares at Falkner’s back as he walked ahead, his lips fell into a frown. It was another _great_ start to another _great_ day. Morty quickly followed behind Falkner before the other decided to leave him behind entirely.

—————————

             The Ruins of Alph are the oldest testaments of the past within the Johto region. The ruins were said to be of an ancient civilization that had a deep connection to the mysterious Unown., and were even believed to hold connections to the Sinnoh region and their own Solaceon Ruins. It was a place of deep history, but even greater mystery. It had to be upheld and protected from further ruin as one of Johto’s treasures of the past.

             Morty might not have been able to see any ghosts of the past walking amongst the exteriors of the ruins, but he could feel a pressure or maybe more accurately it was an energy? Power exuded from the Ruins of Alph and it was palpable to the skin. These ruins were very important indeed he thought as he followed Falkner past each of the separate entrances to a small on site research building.

             The researchers were just as surprised to see Falkner as Morty had been this morning. Falkner had been a sight for sore eyes amongst some of the researchers as he walked through the door. Weeks had gone by since the Violet City Gym Leader had last checked in with the head researcher. The relationship between the researchers and Falkner was a series of back and forth with more forth on Falkner’s part, any problems that seemed to crop up Falkner was called up first. It might have been his duty to help protect the ruins, but even Morty could see it was a bit much. However, it kept coming back to one thing.

             “But Falkner, you can’t just cease aiding us. Without your help we wouldn’t have made as much progress with the ruins as we have. If it weren’t for you that hoard of Diglett would have ruined our latest excavation site.” The lead researcher was insistent in a way Morty hadn’t expected when they had set out this morning. He had stood and watched what had initially been a simple discussion turn into diplomatic negotiations of the most serious kind around the sole table of the research site. It almost felt like he’d need to trade in his headband for a helmet.

             “I know, but with the current state of affairs in Violet City I’m currently unable to aid you as I have been in the past which is _why_ I'm here today.” The patience in Falkner’s voice was wearing thin, and Morty couldn’t blame him one bit as he handled the researcher. He even couldn’t help, but wonder if the Violet City Police Department would be this staunch in their demands.

             “Well, we can’t simply accept you withdrawing from the Ruins of Alph. They aremuch more apart of Violet City’s history as they are the entirety of Johto. There are links to the Ruins of Alph and the settlements that came before Violet City. You can’t abandon such an important cultural site.”

             “I…” Falkner’s gaze dips lower. He was caught in his thought, and straining under the pressure. Falkner’s arguments hadn’t been working and the researching wasn’t going to just let him leave without some sort of aid. Morty fists clenched at the familiarity of this scene.

             “I unders-”

             “Hey. Look,” Morty interjects as walked to Falkner’s side. Tradition, culture, they were important, but one shouldn’t have to be caught under their thumb and pressured to deign to them every time. “I understand the Ruins of Alph are important, but it’s sole protection shouldn’t be put on Falkner. From how I see it you need to rely on Falkner less. In fact it seems you’re a bit too quick to call on him.”

             “And just who are you, exactly?” Insult and annoyance is clear in the researcher’s tone. To him Morty must have seemed like a gnat suddenly buzzing around, but like his clairvoyance this was just another one of his talents. Morty wasn’t going to stand here silently all day like Falkner’s shadow. He was here to help him. He promised.

             “Ecruteak City Gym Leader Morty.” Morty said placing a familiar hand upon Falkner’s shoulder, “I’m here to help, so why don’t we all sit down and come to a solution that would be good for all of us. In fact I think I have a few.”

             The three take a seat at the table and listen to Morty’s suggestions. There’s disagreement and agreement on opposing sides with each suggestion, but within a few hours a solution is agreed upon, and the pair of gym leaders are onto their next destination with feelings spared on all sides. Well, Morty hoped that was the case with Falkner because he was more than sure he ruffled a few feathers with he head researcher, but as per his life he was used to that sort of thing. Not everyone could like him, he told himself.

             “I admit I didn’t think the Pokemon League Association had the funds or people to spare.” Falkner lets out a half laugh surprised by Morty’s intuitiveness.

             “Oh, trust me, they do. I’ve had to deal with my fair share of people on whether something should be done with the Burnt Tower over the last five years, and by Ho-Oh it became too much of a mess for me to deal with on my own, so I asked the Associationto step in and what do you know? There actually are some perks to working for the association.”

             Falkner let out another laugh, and Morty grins. So Violet City’s serious gym leader could laugh too. It was nice. Falkner was starting to warm up to him and that was pretty nice too. Maybe today wasn’t going to be as terrible as he thought.

             “Now, I hope the Violet City Police Department aren’t going to be as tough to deal with as those researchers.” Morty ventured forth with a touch of babbling nerves.

             There it was another laugh from Falkner, “No, no, I promise. The guys back at the station are definitely more understanding and reasonable.”

             And to Morty’s surprise they actually were. The Police Station like everything else, it seemed, in the city had that aged look about it, and a majority of the officers had been there for longer than Morty had been a Gym Leader or even alive (which wasn’t that hard to beat at just twenty-five), but there were also a few officers that were around his and Falkner’s age. Falkner’s scheduled patrols and his duties had been cleared with relative ease and split amongst the other officers who gave reassured pats on the shoulder and his back, some of the older officers even ruffled his hair, but all who did speak to him spoke kindly and in return Falkner was just as courteous to them. They hadn’t seen their colleague much in the last few weeks and had been worried.It was natural for them to be, and they didn’t blame him for his behavior. The whole station had been familiar with Walker. He had been the previous Gym Leader after all. The Police Chief had spoken to Falkner in a similar manner and had decided to put him on an extended leave until things could be cleared up in a more official matter.

             It had been simple. This was what Morty had hoped for when they set out, and now he hoped Falkner’s duties within Sprout Tower would be handled just as easily. He’s never had the pleasure of working with Johto’s monks before, but he was greatly looking forward to it.

             Morty had been hoping to visit Sprout Tower since he began his training. Built even before the erection of the Bell Tower and its former twin the Burnt Tower, the Sprout Tower was a place where people not only came to better themselves, but learned how to live in harmony with Pokemon. The monks of Violet City and mediums of Ecruteak held that practice in common. They were a bit different in their methods, but it was exactly that which excited Morty.

             “Have you ever visited Sprout Tower before? You seem pretty happy to be here.” Falkner asks as they enter the tower. An old earthy sort scent mixed with incense surrounding them, and the sound of Rattata scurrying about echoed even amongst the first level as they walked up the stairs to the next level.

             Morty hadn’t noticed the smile plastered on his own lips, “No, I’ve always been too busy with my training in the past, but I’ve always wanted to visit.”

             “Yeah?”

             “Yeah, this place is- You can really tell the monks and pokemon really did live in harmony.” The Rattata and the Gastly that he glimpsed weren’t agitated by the presence of people that walked around the tower, some Rattata even scurried pretty close by Morty’s feet. However, it was the calm of the Bellsprout spirits that still lingered all about the rafters and the walked the grounds of the tower that solidified the idea for him.

             “I’m sure Elder Li will be glad to hear that. He’s the one who really in charge of Sprout Tower.” Falkner said with a pleased look as he glanced back at Morty who’s gaze traveled about the tower with a wonder Falkner hadn’t expected, “You probably already know about how it’s said that the beam-“

             “Was made from a hundred foot tall Bellsprout.” Morty quickly piped in, his excitement getting the better of him, and Falkner can’t help but chuckle.

             “That’s right, but also this was a place of congregation for Bellsprout as well. They were very peaceful the monks say, and that’s why the former monks began to study how to live in peace with pokemon. No one knows what happened to those Bellsprout, but that’s why it’s the monks and sages pokemon of choice.”

             More than anything Morty wished in that moment he could tell Falkner about the sight he was seeing now. As he peered up to the higher rafters the spirits of the Bellsprout stared back at him, wiggled, and called out to each other. It was like hearing a hundred melodious bells chime.

—————————

             “Excuse me? Elder Li?” Falkner calls out as he and Morty climb up to the upper most floor of Sprout Tower.

             “Falkner!” Elder Livoice is filled with surprised and mirth, quickly he dismisses the monk he was speaking to and approaches Falkner. Without another word he warmly embraces the gym leader even lifting him slightly off his feet, “It’s been far too long since we’ve last seen you here. How are you, my boy?”

             “I’m fine, Elder Li. Thank you.”

             “Oh? And who do you have with you?” He notices Morty just behind him.

             Morty steps forward and holds out his hand to Elder Li who shakes it with a stronger grip than he had expected, “I’m Morty, the Ecruteak City Gym Leader.”He introduced himself for the third time today.

             “Aah, you’re the one who was under Medium Edith’s tutelage.” Elder Li strokes his beard as he studies Morty more closely. A scrutinizing look in his eyes. It was a surprise to hear that the Elder knew of Edith, and it seemed to read clear on his face as Elder Li smiled and let out a mirthful chuckle, “You see we’ve been friends for a very long time.”

             “Ah.” Morty nods dumbfounded, “I don’t believe Edith has mentioned you to me.”

             “I’m not surprised. She’s a unique one wouldn’t you say?”

             “That is certainly one way of putting it.” They were a pair of peculiar peas in a pod as she would always say to Morty when he was young. There was more to that saying than just that, but that bit always stuck with him as a kid. Everytime he would puff out his chest proud and Edith would smile.

             “Indeed. You know Medium Edith has told me of-”

             “Elder Li,” Falkner interjects in their conversation, “We’ve actually come here on business.”

             “Ah, yes! I’m prone rambling, but Falkner is simply too polite to say so.”

             “Elder Li!” Falkner cheeks flush red with embarrassment as he admonishes the Elder, while Morty himself is left wide eyed and even more surprised. Gathering himself once more Falkner starts again, “Elder Li, I was hoping to discuss a temporary leave of my duties while I focus upon my other duties to the city.”

             Elder Li nodded at Falkner, “I suspected as much. However, we were hoping for your help to get things in order for Sprout Tower’s anniversary.”

             “I know and I’msorry about this, but I won’t be leaving you without help. Morty here is aiding me for the time being.” Elder Li gives Morty another look, but this time he could tell there was something beyond his scrutinizing. Worry? Hesitation? Whatever it was wouldn’t dissuade Morty from helping. 

             “There’s no need for you to be sorry at all, Falkner. And I really couldn’t ask that of your colleague.”

             “Really. I’d be more than happy to help, Elder Li. It’s why I’m here. I’ll also be aiding the researchers at The Ruins of Alph in Falkner’s stead, so it’s not any bother to me.” He said he was here to help and that was what he would try his best to do. It might not have been his city, but he was at least capable of that.

             “Gym Leader! Gym Leader!”

             Morty straightens at the call and his quick to turn to the source. A monk running up the stairs stops in front of the group out of breath.

             “Yes?” He and Falknersimultaneously answered with urgency in their voices.It’s his answer, however, that earns him a look not only from the monk, but Elder Li. Morty pulls at his scarf and takes a step back embarrassed with a muttered, ‘Pardon me’.

             “Gym Leader Falkner, that Fearow and it’s flock are back!”

             “Again?” Falkner sighs, “Show me and I’ll take care of them.” Falkner turns toMorty and Elder Li, “I’ll be back in just a bit. Perhaps you two could discuss what Morty can help with?” And off he goes jogging down the stairs close behind the monk and leaving Morty in an awkward silence with Elder Li.The joy he had felt entering Sprout Tower had dissipated somewhat at this point. He wasn’t sure if his hunch was right, but it seemed like Elder Li didn’t want him here. If there was anything Morty could pick up on it was when he wasn’t wanted.

             “Well,” Elder Li breaks the tense silence, “Simply put Falkner’s duty is to protect Sprout Tower from unscrupulous individuals and the stray Fearow or other pokemon that create discord within the tower and amongst its inhabitants. However, Falkner since his youth has been kind enough to further aid us with upkeep, and our preparations for events.; the anniversary as I’ve mentioned and we even see ourselves as the site of a few marriages. The ghost pokemon even get a bit mischievous at times. I’m sure you’ll be a great help there.”

             “Well, I’d be happy to help wherever you may need me.” Morty smiles in hope of easing whatever tension he felt between himself and Elder Li.

             “Yes…” Elder Li says and then lets out a long sigh as he stares down the steps of the tower Falkner had vanished down, “I’m surprised. Falkner seems better than he started this week. He had been in the same daze he was in at his father’s funeral last I saw him. He did everything expected of him, spoke highly of his father, but you could see he was not there. I’ve known Falkner since he was just a little boy, and I have never once seen him like this.”

             “Well, these sorts of things happen.” He responds looking to stair case himself, hoping Falkner would return soon. He’s unsure of just what to say to the Elder in this moment. People die everyday, it was a fact of life, and he understands it’s supposed to hurt.

             Elder Li’s gaze is the same as before he notices. It seemed like the Elder was trying to peer through him with the intensity of his gaze

             “You said you were you were the Ecruteak Gym Leader did you not?”

             “That’s right.”

             “Hm.” Elder gives a thoughtful and for a moment it makes sense to him. It makes sense as to why Morty is so odd, “Medium Edith has spoken highly of you in her letters to me, but I believe you still have much to learn, Gym Leader Morty. Much indeed.”

             “Oh,” There’s a touch of disappointment in Morty’s voice, but before he could form a response he hears steps traversing up the stairs and in peaks Falkner’s shock of blue hair a bit more ruffled than when he initially left.

             “Morty. Elder Li. Have you two arrange things?” He asks out of breath and leaning against the railing, “We need to finish this tour up.”

             “Indeed. I’ll a send one of the monks for him when the Tower is in need ofl assistance.”

             “Yeah. Everything is…set” He agrees, though he tries not to let the touch of disappointment he feels tinged his words, and rejoins Falkner at his side, “Looks like you had a good time.” He says absentmindedly plucking a feather from his hair.

             “Well, it was a pretty big wild Fearow. They’re not known for having the best of tempers.” Falkner replied and Morty smirked at that.

             “We’ll be on our way, Elder Li.” Falkner calls from the stairs ready for their long descent,.

             “Of course Falkner. Feel free to speak with me anytime. I wish you both well.” Elder Li calls back to Falkner and Morty, and then they were on their way with Falkner leading the way as per usual.

             As soon as they’re back outside Morty stretches his arms above his head, popping his back with a loud crack. Falkner rolling his shoulders and which seem stiff. His whole body was actually feeling stiff after that battle with the Fearow, who even tried to aim a few pecks at him. It had taken some time to climb all the way up and down Sprout Tower and the evening sun was upon the pair as they walked to the Violet City Gym. Each of the men carrying a different thought in their head as they arrived to the tall building. Morty walked straight to the entrance eager to get done to business and examine the state of the gym, but Falkner lingered, slow to follow Morty’s pace, with a somber look in his eye and the keys to the gym in his hand.

             “Don’t you think this is enough for one day?” Falkner speaks up as he stares to the top of his own Gym.

             “What?” Morty questions confused

             “Well, we’ve got everything figured out. The Association is going to coordinate with the researchers at the ruins, you’ll be helping out around Sprout Tower, so everything is settled.” Falkner says as he slips the keys back into his pocket.

             “What about the gym?”

             “Leave the gym to me.”

             That was it? Leave it to him? People might have underestimated him, but Morty wasn’t a fool. “That’s how you got into this mess in the first place, Falkner.” He hadn’t meant to say it or for this hiss of impatience to slip by him. But for the last few days he’s tried to get into the Violet City Gym, and now that he’s only one locked door away with the key in Falkner’s pocket he should be able to finally get in, but once again he can’t! It was just frustrating.

             “It’s my gym, Morty!” Falkner shouts, despite how they had gotten along today he felt the same irritation toward Morty the first time they met. Morty just didn’t get it.“It is  _my_ gym. I’ll take care of it.” His words were tinged with pride. This was Falkner’s gym, he worked for it, it was his to take of care of, but his actions said more.

             “Falkner,” Morty’s voice took on an uncharacteristic sternness, “if you had taken care of the Gym I wouldn’t be here. The Pokemon League Association wouldn’t have called me and that’s just a fact” he exhales, ‘Look I’m not here to judge, but it sure looks like you’ve been avoiding the Gym for this half a week I’ve been here. Just what is it that’s stopping you?”

             Falkner’s hands clench into tight fists, his knuckles white, and trembling as he walks up to the entrance and looks into the gym, “Before I was chosen as the Violet City Gym Leader. This was my father’s Gym. I grew up watching him battle here. He gave me my Pidgeot when he was just an egg.” Each word took a toll on Falkner as he got closer and closer to the fact he couldn’t face, “My dad…” He was on the precipice of tears and the hazy spirit that had been so closely attached struggled with him as if in pain itself, “My dad passed away recently. He meant absolutely everything to me. The gym is full of my memories of him. I can’t just go back in yet.”

             “I’m sorry for your loss.” Morty folds his arms under his sides, “But people die every day. That’s just a fact of life.” He didn’t know how Falkner felt in the least. He had never once felt any of those things. People passed, but they were never gone. Why should he feel sad by that? “Falkner–”

             “ _What_ the hell is wrong with _you_?” Falkner doesn’t even realize his hands are on Morty until he shoves him away from the entrance, furious. “How-” His voice cracks as his throat tightens with sorrow and anger, “How do you not get that? How do you not get that I can’t just go back in there?! My Dad meant everything to me! This has always been _his_ gym to me. Asshole!” He spits out the words filled with contempt for the other Gym Leader. Fresh tears streaked his cheeks and with a click and a slam of the doors he disappeared inside the gym, locking himself within the gym, and leaving Morty there alone in the cold.

             “Shit.” Morty breathes out. Elder Li was right. He still had a lot to learn.


End file.
